


Tony Stark is a pain in the ass

by AbschaumNo1



Series: Hope for Recovery [8]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bruce is longsuffering, Gen, Tony Being Tony, but bucky thinks they are okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 13:11:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2230302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbschaumNo1/pseuds/AbschaumNo1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky gets to know Tony and Bruce.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tony Stark is a pain in the ass

**Author's Note:**

> This is not what I planned on writing next, but it happened, which is just as well since I wanted to write it anyways...  
> Enjoy!

Tony Stark, Bucky decides within five minutes of knowing the guy, is a pain in the ass. It was a nice day that he intended to spend on the couch with Steve, and he has just opened his book when someone rings the bell, and Steve opens the door to find Tony and Bruce standing in front of it.

“First you blow up SHIELD and let Natasha dump their secrets onto the net, then you disappear with that flying friend of yours, and now you keep hiding out in your apartment with your super-secretly still alive boyfriend from seventy years ago. And you never even think to call me, Rogers. I thought we had something! I mean, we even ate Shawarma together!” Tony says as he pushes past Steve into said apartment, Bruce following him with an expression that seems to say he's sorry.

Steve sighs, and replies, “It's nice to see you, too. And you ate Shawarma with the entire team, not just me.”

Bucky stays where he's sitting on the couch, watching Tony wearily. He's not quite sure how to react to the man, who is now sauntering over to him.

“Tony Stark,” he introduces himself, “Genius, billionaire, ex-playboy, philantropist. Also I am Iron Man.”

Bucky narrows his eyes at him. “I knew your father,” he says slowly, remembering the charming weapons manufacturer and engineer.

“Yeah. You also killed him, which is... maybe not fine, but I understand that you didn't really have a choice in the matter.”

Bucky remembers that as well, just not in detail. There's a dark street, screeching tires, and the flames of a burning car. “I...” he begins, not sure what to say about it.

“No need to say anything, Robocop, I can deal with it. After all, I'm the first to admit that my old man was kind of an asshole.”

“He was... a friend,” Bucky replies, “Back in the war at least.”

“So, you're stable and everything? I'm just asking so I can go hide behind Bruce over there if you're not. He doesn't look like it, but he's got a mean swing.”

“Tony...” Bruce says with a sigh, and Bucky wonders just what this guy is able to do. Bruce gives him a smile and moves over to shake his hand. “Bruce Banner. I'm a physicist.”

“You also don't want to make him angry,” Tony calls from the kitchen where he seems to be digging through the fridge.

Bucky blinks. “It's nice to meet you,” he finally says, aware of Steve hovering in the background, looking like he's not sure whether to check on Tony in the kitchen, or stay with them. Bucky gives him a look to tell him that he's fine, and Steve seems to get it, because he moves towards the kitchen door.

“Can I help you with anything, Tony?” he says as he exits the living room, and Bucky is alone with Bruce.

There's silence for a moment, before Bucky asks, “Is he really okay with it?”

“Tony? I'm not quite sure, but I guess we can humour him.”

“Is this...normal for him?”

“Pretty much. He's...eccentric sometimes.” Bruce grimaces, and Bucky thinks that it is the expression of a man who has had to put up with far more of Tony Stark than he has originally bargained for.

“His father could be as well,” Bucky says, which makes Bruce smile.

“He'll probably want to look at that arm of yours some time,” he warns him, but before Bucky can reply anything Tony and Steve come back into the room.

“I hope you didn't tell him all the dirty secrets yet,” Tony says, as he hands Bruce a cup of coffee.

“You mean how you spent all of last week upgrading the roombas because you thought they weren't working properly?”

“They weren't! They weren't even able to put away a screwdriver!”

“They are roombas, they clean up, which they did fine by the way.”

“Yeah, but now they are intelligent roombas!”

Bucky can see a wry smile appear on Steve's face, before he says, “Please tell me he won't try to upgrade my fridge or anything.”

“I can't promise anything,” Bruce says, just as Tony protests with a “hey”.

“Your fridge is fine, Rogers, I wouldn't want to confuse you with any more functions.” He points at Bucky. “You though, Mr. Super-secret-assassin, should come to Stark Tower and let me look at that arm of yours. You'll even get food afterwards.”

“I'll...think about it,” Bucky replies, his eyes shortly flickering over to Steve.

“Actually,” Tony adds, “you should both come. You could stay a couple days, maybe look at good old New York for a bit. There's a whole floor for you to use to your hearts content. If you're lucky Romanov's even there. You can even bring that Falcon guy; I'm sure he'd be glad about a new pair of wings.”

“We'll think about it,” Steve replies, with a quick look towards Bucky, who's sitting next to him, and doesn't indicate whether he'd like to take Tony up on his offer or not.

“Good. We should get the whole gang together anyways and have some sort of reunion. I should get on to that when I get home. I heard Thor is in London now, so he can come as well, and he should probably bring that scientist of his, I think she needs someone to fund her research now that SHIELD's gone. Bruce, remind me to run that past Pepper when we get home.”

Bruce just gives Tony an indulgent smile, and nods, and then Tony is already off on a tangent again, talking about this and that, with the occasional remark from Bruce. They talk about what everyone has been up to since they saw each other for the last time, whole Bucky sits next to them and listens, filing what information he can gather on the few Avengers he hasn't met yet away for future use.

Bruce and Tony are already on their way out when Tony stops and says to Bucky: “Romanoff told me about you and the whole brainwashing thing, and maybe I can't speak for everyone, but I can at least speak for myself, and I can say that I don't know if I would even stand here if the past hadn't happened the way it did. We can't change the past, and if I learned one thing recently it's that we all have our demons. So I guess what I'm saying is that you won't have to worry about me. I won't hold your past against you. God knows I did things wrong in the past.” And then, before Bucky can even think to say anything Tony has already left the apartment, Bruce in tow, and the door closes behind them.

“He's definitely Howard's son,” Bucky says after a short silence, and Steve nods solemly.

“He sure is something,” he agrees.

Bucky grins. “And somehow Howard managed not to fuck it up. Or maybe Tony just managed to turn out right despite Howard fucking it up.”

“Oh come on. Howard wasn't that bad.”

“That's what you say. But don't tell me that you were ever able to see him as a father. There's no way the Howard we knew would have been able to bring up a child.”

“But...”

“Don't say another word Steve. We both know I'm right.”

Steve rolls his eyes, but he's smiling. “Yeah okay, maybe you're right.”

“Damn well I am.” Bucky is scoffing now, and Steve laughs. Bucky gets serious again. “Maybe we should take Tony up on his offer some time.”

“You want to go back to New York?” Steve seems surprised, and it's Bucky who rolls his eyes now.

“Brooklyn is still home, and we haven't been home together in what, seventy years? Besides, Tony sounded like he's put a lot of work into that floor he says he's got ready for us to stay in.”

“We could ask Sam if he wants to come.”

“Yeah. But later.” Bucky stretches his legs and leans back into the couch. Right now he's not going to move from his spot, he's still got a book to read. Steve nudges him in the side.

“Leave some space for me, Buck,” he says and Bucky has to laugh, because Steve is pouting.

“No way. I'm comfortable like this, I'm not moving.” He knows that he has said the wrong thing when he sees the glint in Steve's eyes, but he does nothing to stop Steve from draping himself on top of Bucky's legs, and grinning up at him. Bucky shakes his head. “You're terrible, do you know that? And also too heavy for this kind of thing.”

“Then you shouldn't have taken up all the space. And anyways, I'm comfortable like this, I'm not moving,” Steve replies, still grinning, and Bucky doesn't even try to hide his fond smile behind the book he has picked up again. If Bucky's fingers begin to massage Steve's scalp after a moment neither of them mentions it. Maybe they both just want to pretend everything is okay for now.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr](http://abschaumno1.tumblr.com).


End file.
